428_shibuya_scramblefandomcom-20200214-history
Tama
Tama is an unfortunate girl in a cat suit. She doesn't seem to have too many memories from before being in this suit and is currently helping Yanagishita to sell a dubious diet drink named Burning Hammer since she needs quick money to buy a certain necklace. Despite occasionally acting strange, Tama can be rather determined at times and seems to be a generally kind person. Personality Tama has amnesia and cannot remember much from before being in a cat suit, including her real name, thus one of her main goals is to get back her memory by getting a necklace that she saw which gave her a sense of deja vu. Before the Scramble Tama was walking by a knickknacks store when she saw a necklace for sale on there, getting a sense of deja vu that it was hers. She wanted to buy it but it costed 40,000 yen and she only had 20,000. As she walked away, wondering how she could get that money, she ran into Yanagishita, who asked her for services for a day. Tama at first walked away, not trusting him, but he begged and pleaded until she flipped him into a bush on reflex. After he begs one more time and promises to pay her 10,000 along with an additional 10,000 if 100 bottles of his diet drink were sold, she accepts since this would be the best way to get 20,000 yen in a day. He then gave her the cat costume to wear for handing out samples. 11:00 - 12:00 11:00 - 11:05: Tama is standing outside on a rather hot day, trying to hand out samples of Burning Hammer, a diet drink that apparently lets someone lose several pounds without having to go on a diet or exercise, but so far she has been unable to hand out even one. She reminds herself that she needs the money and musters the determination to hand off a drink to the next person she sees. Noticing a businessman and a homeless man (actually Sasayama), Tama tries her luck with the businessman, only for him to walk away without even a word. Someone in a chicken mascot suit who is also handing out samples then talks to her, telling her that she should go for target groups and that she'll drink all the samples so that Tama won't get in trouble. 11:10 - 11:20: Tama and the lady in the chicken suit soon return back to the Nokane building, which is prepared for the demo that will happen later that day. Tama goes to take off the chicken suit, revealing someone who introduces herself as Chiri, while she introduces herself as Tama after thinking briefly about it. Chiri tries to get Tama's cat suit off, only to discover that the zipper is busted and she's stuck in it. Tama feels hungry and wants to eat, so she tries to get just the head off but feels a throbbing sensation in the back of her head for some reason. Chiri also tells her the head is attached to the body so that wouldn't work anyways. However, she does give Tama a drink that she can still drink through a straw. 11:20 - 11:25: As Chiri talks about weight loss and calls burning hammer junk, Yanagishita walks into the room and asks them to try it themselves to see. Both of them do so, finding it to be extremely spicy to the point of them sweating quite a bit, which Yanagishita claims is the magic of burning hammer. Tama asks what's in it, to which he reveals that he imported it from America at an exorbitant price, essentially getting ripped off as pointed out by Chiri. Tama tries to cheer him up before Yanagishita then reveals the hopeless prospect of selling each for 15,000 yen. Quickly wanting to change the subject, he asks why Tama isn't out of her costume, stating that he wanted her as a model. She replies that it can't come off, reflecting on how she got into this in the first place. Tama remembers her ultimate goal of buying the necklace because it's connected to her.